


A Brother's Love

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), The A-Team (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Two brothers, distanced by land, have troubles adjusting.





	A Brother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes : [] means Spanish language.  
> Disclaimer : The A-Team and Buffy are not owned by me.

General Tucco’s Compound  
Mexico

A tall muscular man was taking in the view. “This is just a heck of time-share you’ve got going here.” He’s grinning ear-to-ear. “How about you whip us up some Quesadillas? Some Tex-Mex? What do you say?” A punch to the face was his response. “Now it’s a party!”

“Military Intelligence.” He said simply while pointing at the Gringo.

He looked back and forth. “Who?” Every time he is confronted with fear, Templeton Peck cracks jokes.

“You. Must not be so intelligent. You come here [and infiltrate my compound and kill me. But instead you have sex with my wife.]” He finished off in Spanish.

Peck thought it over. “Well, we both hate you. And she is so sexy.” Another punch caught his attention. “Good morning!”

Tucco’s wife was pleading for Peck’s life. “[No my love. I implore you. Let him go.]” Her pleas were ignored.

Tucco ordered his men around Peck. “[I want this fire so big that the fucking Martians can see it!]” His men started to douse Peck with gasoline.

All the while Face Peck is laughing. “The funny part is that you actually believe you caught me. Alpha. Mike. Foxtrot. Think about it. Alpha! Mike! Foxtrot!” The laughter was so much that Tucco saw an earwig in this man’s ear. And a tracking device in the money. “Adios Mother-”

A large van crashed through the wooden fence. 

And it was then that all hell broke loose.

+

Tucco’s soon to be ex-wife was kissing Face all over. “Hmm. Baby. I’ve got throw up in my mouth. How about passing me some gum?” He pushed away to see the scowling look on his C.O. “What? What is it now?”

Hannibal was not happy. “How many times? How many times do I have to say it, Face? Stick to the mission. Never deviate from the original plan.” His lectures are having less and less affect.

Face put on an oversized blue shirt. “I am sorry. I am sorry I do not have the Hannibal How-To Handbook. It’s not my fault that I have feelings for someone. That I have fallen in love.” He looked back at their new guest. She is gushing so much.

Hannibal scoffed. “Love? What about Miss Croatia 6 months ago?” This earned a chuckle from the van’s driver.

Face shushed them. “If I play my cards right, I can convince her to move to the States. And that way I have someone to take care of my brother.”

This caught her attention. “Brother? You have a brother?” At this moment she felt her heart melt even more. “Aw! And you do this for him?” She reached over and rubbed his chest.

He noticed the driver. “Boy, you look like yourself got a real bad attitude.” Trying to take the conversation off of himself.

This caught his attention. “What? Am I wearing your favorite shirt? Did I hold you at gunpoint?” He demanded.

Face looked down. “This is your favorite shirt? This is a nice shirt.” He backed up. “You were held up at gunpoint?”

He nodded. “Yeah. By him.” He pointed to Hannibal.

Face laughed. “And he still got you to do it? How?” Face stopped smiling when the bandana was moved upward. It showed an Army Air Ranger tattoo. Face nodded. “Peck.” He extended his hand.

“Barracas.” And accepted the hand. “I hope that you get your brother back.”

Face nodded. “Thank you.”

+

After ‘rescuing’ their ‘pilot’, the four men became an Alpha Unit. Or, the A-Team.

+

8 months after Iraq, their names are cleared and the plates are returned. But they are still wanted by the government. So that left them one avenue. Go into the Los Angeles underground. And help anyone that can not get help from the authorities.

But all this still meant nothing to Templeton. For the one person he wants to help the most, is still his half-brother.

Alexander Lavelle Harris.

Who was having his own world of hurt.

+

In the halls of Sunnydale High, Xander was surrounded by most of the football team. Percy White was pissed off. He just caught Xander making out with his girlfriend. And punched him across the face. “Now it’s a party!” Just like his older brother, he cracks jokes in the face of danger.

He delivered another punch. “You think you’re so slick, Harris? Stealing my girlfriend?” The other thugs were holding Aura back.

Xander thought it over. “Yeah. I am. With all the steroids you’re juicing on, you are now impotent. And we both hate you, plus Aura is so hot.” He sent a wink in Aura’s direction.

This sent a blush up her cheeks.

This sent Percy into a fit that is known as ‘roid rage. And he started an all-out onslaught on the defenseless teen.

And this sent Xander into fits of laughter. “The funny thing is that you think you actually got me. Romeo. Tango. Foxtrot. Romeo! Tango! Foxtrot! Roll the footage!”

After that message, the whole ambush was on every TV screen in the hallways.

And this sent Principle Flutie out of his office. “Are you going to explain all this?” He demanded.

The team backed off. “Well, since a picture is worth a thousand words, this would be worth an entire book.” Xander mouthed off. “Get it all Willow?”

He best friend walked out of her locker. “Already on the internet, Xander.” She informed her secret crush.

Xander picked himself back up. “Good job, Will.” Before anything else could happen, he was ambushed by a very grateful [and VERY horny] cheerleader.

Aura landed kiss after kiss on her ‘rescuer’. “Mm. Mm. Baby. I’ve got blood in my mouth. Pass me some of your gum.” Her response was to French Kiss Xander, and indeed, passing her gum.

A gruff clearing of the voice caught their attention. “Save it for after school, kids. Enjoy your day.” Principle Flutie walked off and went back to his office.

Xander turned to Willow. “Hey, Willow. I need your help with my Math homework.” He begged his oldest friend.

Willow lop-sided her smile. “Which part?” She asked.

Xander did a little ‘serpent’ dance. “The Math part.” He confessed.

Willow enjoyed this moment. “What do I get out of it?” She likes this verbal back and forth.

Xander thought it over. “How about a shiny nickel?” Getting Willow to do, no, help him with his homework is simple.

Willow caved in. “OK. But you have to go to the Library.” She tries to get Xander to read more.

Xander thought that over. “Library?” He echoed into a question.

Aura beat Willow to the punch[line]. “Yeah, Xander. That room filled with books.” She bumped into his side. “I’ll go with you.”

Leaving a very jealous Willow behind.

+

A few months later and Face had finally received information on Xander. Some parts thrilled him. Xander wrote of his new cheerleader girlfriend. A new friend from Los Angeles. And how he’s standing up to Tony.

Other parts confounded him. And when that happens, he gets broody. Big time.

His ‘father’ noticed this. “Hey, kid. What’s going on? You’re all pensive. I know what that means. Talk to me.” It’s not a secret that Hannibal treats his men like sons. But he takes that feeling to a whole other level with Face.

Face mumbled. “Some parts of this letter are heart warming. Others are definitely filled with euphemisms, but, I’m not sure what they mean. Take this for example. ‘A crazy girl stabbed Mrs. Summers in the neck with a BBQ fork.’ And this one here. ‘Gang members on PCP attacked the school.’ Getting inside that kid’s head is harder than getting in Murdock’s.” He sighed with regret. “I just wish I knew what he was up to.”

Hannibal nodded. “Well, things have been moving slowly here in L.A. I don’t see why you can’t go to Sunnydale and check up on him. And if something does pop up, we can handle it just fine.” He called out to him before he left. “One last thing, kid. Tell Xander his ‘grandpa’ said hello.”

+

Keeping to the shadows, Face went to Xander’s home. Only to find out that he isn’t there. He did some more reconnaissance and found his brother. And his brother’s friends.

All surrounded by things beyond recognition. But the next thing shocked him. A blonde girl stuck a piece of wood into one of the things and it exploded into ash.

And the others did all the same. “Well. We sure showed them.” Xander spoke.

Another girl, who was clinging to him, agreed. “Yeah. That was so cool, Xander. Looks like that Chaos spell really did something good for you.” She reached over and kissed Xander on his cheek.

The blonde nodded. “No kidding. Those military memories really help out with the slaying. Lure them out and ambush them. Whose dog tags did you wind up with?” She asked.

Xander shrugged. “I don’t really know. All they said were ‘Classified’. And ‘SEAL team 666’. You’re guess is as good as mine. Well, it’s getting late. We better get back home.” Xander made it a habit to walk his friends home before he, himself, got to bed.

And Face made it point to visit Xander tomorrow.

+

So far things were going well for Xander. First off, he threw his father to the curb. And all but went FUBAR on him. He made it school on time. Did marginally well on his tests. And didn’t have to deal with that freak, Angel.

And naturally it never occurred to him that something was going to go wrong.

Xander walked into Study Hall to see his big brother talking to Giles. “Thank you for sharing with me Mr. Giles. My brother’s safety is my number one priority.” He spoke honestly.

Xander shrieked. “Templeton? What are you doing here? In my school? I thought you were still on the lam?” The last thing Xander needs is his federal wanted brother to show up. Not even the Hellmouth could keep those guys out.

Face walked over and pushed Xander into a chair. “I got your latest letter, little brother. And it was filled with euphemisms.” Xander tried to protest. But Face cut him off. “Xander, never con a con artist. And what were those things you and your friends were fighting last night?” He has the same look on his face that Hannibal gives him.

Xander looked to Giles. The watcher merely nodded. “Okay, big brother. It’s like this. The world is a lot older than any of us have been led to believe.”

+

The next week went fast. Xander’s own skills were increased with Face’s own. And it was a thrill to fight along side his own brother. And for the first time is a long time, Xander was content.

When Face finally got word from Hannibal, he knew he had to leave. He didn’t want to, but he had to.

Face smiled at his brother and the new ‘family’ that ‘adopted’ him. “I hate to leave. But I know that you’re in good hands, kiddo. Hands that will keep you safe and love you. And I’m very proud of you Xander. And I love you.” The two hug. “Oh! I almost forgot! You’re ‘grandpa’ Hannibal says hello.” He left to hear Giles curse.

“Your grandfather is Hannibal ‘I love it when a plan comes together’ Smith? That Hannibal Smith? Oh, Bloody Hell.” Giles just went whiter than the vampires they destroyed in the past week.

+

Several years had passed, and the phone call that Face has been dreading finally arrived. “Aura? I can’t understand you. You’re talking too fast. Calm down.” He tried to soothe his sister-in-law. “Take deep breaths. That’s better. Now, what happened?”

The answer shook Face to his very core.

+

For the first time in half a decade, retired Lieutenant Templeton “Face” Peck is packing heavy ordinances, rapid firearms and anything sharp he could find.

A man entered the room. “Don’t talk me out of this Decker. This is a family matter. It doesn’t concern you.” The mid-40 year old was determined to see this through.

General Decker spoke up. “I’m not here to stop you, Peck. I’m here to offer you help.” He said softly.

Face scoffed. “No thanks. The last time you offered ‘help’, I ended up being government stooge. I’ll pass.” He continued to pack.

His voice was softer this time. “You misunderstand me. I’m not the one who’ll be helping you.” He pointed to a group of men behind him. “Allow me to introduce you to SEAL team 666. And they are here to destroy this Caleb monster that gouged out your brother’s eye. They have a score to settle with The First.”

Face looked over and knew that Decker was telling the truth. And nodded. After all, Face loves it when a plan comes together.

The End


End file.
